


Saturday

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Spencer wears formal trousers on a Saturday; Luke goes commando





	Saturday

Luke’s hands were making short work of Spencer’s open shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and dragging his nails down his boyfriend’s back. As soon as Spencer’s hands were free of the shirt sleeves, he placed them back on Luke’s bare shoulders, pulling him closer for a kiss.  
  
Luke’s hands moved down to grope the firm flesh of Spencer’s ass, through the formal trousers that Spencer still thought were necessary on a Saturday. He thrust his hips forward to grind their cocks together. Spencer groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth before breaking off the kiss to nip at Luke’s jaw and press him back against the living room wall.  
  
“Bedroom.” Luke ordered, with a firm smack to Spencer’s ass.  
  
Spencer’s eyes darkened. He took Luke’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
There was no point in turning the light on; neither of them needed any help to map the other’s body. Spencer walked backwards towards the bed, until his knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards, pulling Luke to straddle him. Spencer’s hands moved down to undo Luke’s jeans; slipping one inside, between the zipper and Luke’s bare cock.  
  
“You knew I wasn’t wearing boxers?” Luke asked, pressing his cock forward onto Spencer’s hand.  
  
Spencer smiled, taking Luke’s cock in his hand for one quick tug before turning his attention to removing the jeans. “You always go commando on your days off, despite the very real threat of injuries to the penis. And I like your penis so I rather not take the risk.”  
  
Luke allowed Spencer to push the jeans to his knees before kicking them off himself.  
  
“What about you?” Luke teased, reaching for Spencer’s belt.  
  
“I’ve never gone commando in my life.”  
  
“Maybe you should change that.”  
  
Luke undid the belt, unbuttoned his pants and hooked his finger under Spencer’s briefs.  
  
“I don’t know; that one extra layer of clothing isn’t slowing you down.” Spencer said, as he lifted his hips to allow Luke to pull the clothes off completely. Luke moved off the bed, kneeling on the floor to remove the dress pants completely and hurl them towards the hamper.  
  
He leaned in to kiss Spencer’s hip, before he wrapped his hand around Spencer’s semi-hard cock and jerked it roughly.  
  
“Lube.”  
  
Luke reached into the drawer of the nightstand and felt around, feeling condoms and that one purple vibe that Spencer liked, but not the lube bottle. “Didn’t we run out yesterday?”  
  
“I bought more. It’s in my bag on the couch.”  
  
Luke groaned, resting his head on Spencer’s thigh and nipping at the sensitive skin.  
  
Spencer reached his hand down into Luke’s hair and tugged out the short hair. “You could always blow me instead?”  
  
“Not tonight, Spencer.” Luke detangled his head from Spencer’s grip and pushed himself up.  
  
“Hurry back,” Spencer called as he wrapped his hand around his cock, enjoying watching Luke leave.  
  
It didn’t take very long for Luke to find the lube but as he walked back, he heard Spencer shouting, before bursting into laughter.  
  
“Get out. Out! Roxy out. Oh fuck.”  
  
He walked back in to see that the dog had jumped up onto the bed and was having her head scratched by Spencer, who was holding a pillow over his crotch.  
  
“Roxy off!” Luke shouted.  
  
The German Shephard didn’t budge at her master’s command though, preferring to let Spencer continue petting her.  
  
Luke knelt down on the bed. “Hey Spence, stop!” He punctuated his sentence with a slap to the thigh.  
  
Spencer laughed, dropping his hand back to the bed. “You left the door open.”  
  
Luke dropped the lube bottle onto the bed. “You don’t have to encourage her.”  
  
Roxy nudged her nose into Spencer’s face again. “She wore me down.”  
  
Luke grabbed one of Spencer’s slippers from the floor and ran it past Roxy’s face. “Roxy,” he teased. “Go fetch.”  
  
He lobbed Spencer’s slipper out of the door and Roxy took off after it. He got up and pushed the door shut once she had left.  
  
“She’s going to eat it, y’know?”  
  
“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Luke said, leaning back over Spencer. “Unless you’d seriously like to stop what we’re doing.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous.” Spencer lifted a hand to Luke’s head to bring him back in for a kiss. “Next time, throw something of yours.” He whispered before pressing their lips together.  
  
“Almost cockblocked by a dog. That ridiculous.” Luke said as he reached for the lube. “Fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Just put that lube to good use.” Spencer said, rolling himself on top of Luke.  
  
Luke grinned, flipping open the cap and squeezing the lube onto his fingers. “I always do.”


End file.
